


Open to Interpretation

by retikrit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Gift Giving, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Valentine's Day, mutual.... interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retikrit/pseuds/retikrit
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Claude attempts to be honest.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Open to Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> last minute valentine's day fic!!

Felix doesn’t remember when he decided Valentine’s Day wasn’t really a sacred day, simply a day dedicated to the people who spend more time romanticizing insignificant parts of their lives than actively trying better themselves. As if the Goddess’s love could one day save them, as if it made a difference.

It used to make sense to him. The tales of knights always contain a significant amount of detail on the importance of love and devotion, glorify the smallest ways one can love another. Glenn, for all his coldness and cynicism, believed in this as much as a one man possibly can. He was one of the people that made sure Felix felt loved, as often as he could, back when Felix hated feeling like a baby when being cared for.

Nothing makes sense now. With it, Valentine’s Day and its inherent reminder that love doesn’t last, is bound to fade away.

Sylvain knows him enough not to push it, the third time he tries to goad him into being excited for all the girls he could get, if he tried. Felix knows Ingrid will be most likely mourning Glenn today, maybe even wish she’d die like that too. He doesn’t think about it more than necessary.

He avoids Dimitri like the plague.

The day is as uneventful as he hoped it would be. Students are more dissipated than usual, there are kisses in some corners and sobs in others. The training grounds are emptier – but Felix is almost certain there are moments he isn’t completely alone.

In the afternoon, there is a party in the golden deer classroom. The new teacher seems to have some weaknesses after all, one of them being Claude von Riegan being a very convincing orator. There’s laughter, cake and hearts. It oozes a far less stiff atmosphere than the one of the morning Mass in the cathedral.

All students, Blue lions and Black eagles included, are invited, but Felix doesn’t stick around long enough to know what Claude organized exactly.

Dimitri has a handful of admirers following him at all times. Felix doesn’t think about the words they exchanged, long ago, on another Valentine’s Day. He doesn’t think about them, and maybe they’ll lose all meaning.

The february weather is cold, gathers people inside where fire burns and warms them. Felix sits outside, on the stairs that offer a good view on the now empty market and ramparts. The sun is setting on this predictable, lonely day.

He’s been avoiding the company of people all day – but there’s something truly satisfying about being alone, far away from the lively places.

It seems he isn’t allowed this simple pleasure.

When he’s stopped expecting it, someone bothers him. His mood, not spectacularly good before, drops even more.

But when Claude sits next to him at a polite distance, saying a simple, “Hello there,” he just accepts it. Claude doesn’t carry with him the weight of years of friendships, nor hardships, and that makes the air slightly more breathable.

Felix stubbornly ignores his presence altogether. But he knows Claude isn’t stupid, and if he’s been watching Felix during the day the way Felix thinks he has, he knows Felix doesn’t want to be approached. But he chose to approach him anyway. Felix ignoring him will not dissuade him.

"Pretty clear sky tonight.”

Small talk isn’t going to get Felix to talk, but he’s curious despite himself to hear where Claude is going with it.

“The moon is beautiful, don’t you think?”

Felix sighs, more out of habit than boredom. “What’s your point.”

“I can see why you’d want to watch it.”

Felix shrugs. “It’s out every night.” He chances looking in Claude’s direction. He’s only mildly surprised to see an easily recognizable box of chocolates. Claude must have counted on the fact that he’d eventually look, and be curious about the box. He grins when they inevitably make eye contact. Felix dislikes that smug look and its implications. “Why did you bring this,” he asks, upfront.

He can’t tell if Claude is surprised by his lack of coyness. “Oh? That?” He grabs the box with a single hand, as nonchalant as ever. “We were baking until just a few hours ago. Sweet, right? I never knew such traditions existed.”

Felix humors him. “It’s stupid. As if _chocolate_ had some sort of higher meaning.”

Claude looks delighted to hear Felix engage in a conversation with him. Felix suddenly thinks that he really shouldn’t be. “What would you suggest instead? Daggers maybe? That’d be fun too, I admit.”

Felix unconsciously closes off a little. He looks down at his feet, and bites back unnecessary extreme reactions. Claude must notice anyway.

“It was really great today. I was a little sad to see my favorite swordsman preferred training over my awesome party but… I know you probably have your reasons.”

This is a little too real for Felix, a little too honest from Claude. This time, he means it when he ignores Claude’s words.

Claude chooses silence for a while. Felix is grateful for it. Grateful too, although it is harder to admit, that Claude hasn’t gone away by now.

Then, Claude moves, and offers him the box. Felix’s eyes widen a little. In insight, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He still shakes his head and refuses the gift. “I don’t want leftovers. Plenty of people out there like sweets more than I ever will.”

Claude doesn’t correct him, hums and takes back the box. Felix idly wonders who turned Claude down, or why. Felix has had a few people try to give him chocolates too, throughout the day, and he declined them. But now he can’t help thinking that maybe – if Claude –

He stops that train of thought. Claude has made it clear, by several means, that he’s only interested in getting Felix to join his class for his skill. Nothing more, nothing less. But apparently, he isn’t good enough for a proper bribery in the form of chocolates made for him. He shouldn’t feel upset about that.

He still feels Claude’s gaze on him. There’s something in the air – that wasn’t there before. It makes Felix clench his teeth. Claude looks at him like a puzzle, then like something worth looking at.

“What,” Felix snaps.

“You’re beautiful,” Claude responds without losing his footing. Annoyance wins after all, Felix stands up abruptly. Claude does the same. “Wait.” Claude catches his arm. The temptation to slap the burning touch away is overwhelming, but Felix manages to control himself. “I’m sorry. Look, I want to be honest with you.” He lets go of Felix, trusting him not to bolt.

Felix doesn’t. “What do you want? What’s your scheme this time?”

Claude once again presents him the box of chocolates. “I didn’t correct you. This… this is for you Felix. Lysithea helped me, they aren’t sweet at all. You’ll like them. But I can’t promise they don’t all bite,” he winks.

Felix looks at the box again, dumbfounded. “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend. And today, if I understand correctly, is about celebrating love. I value your friendship. Or more.”

Felix is not done being tortured, apparently. “Or more?” He frowns, trying to decipher Claude’s body language but failing.

“Open to interpretation.”

Felix resists the urge to cross his arms. “You know I dislike people who don’t get their point across clearly. You’re being purposefully vague,” Felix accuses.

“Maybe,” Claude more or less confirms.

Felix is now frankly annoyed, and out for blood. He thinks it over, while glaring at a very smug Claude. Then, he decides it’s time for payback, and pulls on the fabric of Claude’s collar to bring him closer. He doesn’t let himself hesitate, and kisses Claude with all the courage he can muster. He didn’t think this one through, not now that he’s realizing what he’s doing, he takes his time.

It isn’t a particularly good kiss, more awkward than experienced. But knowing that it’s Claude he’s kissing is enough to bring heat in places it shouldn’t.

He pulls back, to capture the look on Claude’s face. He isn’t disappointed. He’s off guard, looking at Felix like he’s a child of the Goddess herself. It’s Felix’s turn to smile, smugly. “ _Open to interpretation_ ,” he mimics. He takes the box, because damn him, he really wants to taste something Claude has made for him, bribery or not.

Unfortunately, nothing can quite replace the taste of Claude’s lips.


End file.
